Gods of Uray
Coming from a land to the far north called Uray, the worship of the gods originating there has achieved minority status in Valmasia ever since its introduction by Alpheral Klaus in the 700s. The religion is polytheistic in nature worshiping a pantheon of sixteen gods. One of the unique traits of the religion is that those who worship them can channel their sacred power instead of using regular magic. Gods Elaedac- Goddess of Justice and Vengeance Elaedac is credited with causing a state of mind called 'the wrath of Elaedac', wherein the person afflicted becomes so furious with rage that they must punish those who have done them wrong in whatever form they can. Elaedac judges all fairly, however when her wrath is turned upon someone she becomes a whirlwind of justice striking down the guilty. Her mercy is subject to the true thoughts of the guilty - those who want to atone, she punishes lightly. Those who do not are said to face a fate worse than death. Dogma Be vigilant in your observations and anticipations so you may detect those who plan injustices that threaten people. Vengeance must be sought for all injustices and all punishments must fit the crime. Seek to punish the unjust for the sake of Justice, if you do not do so then the gaze of Elaedec shall be turned upon you. Uphold true and fitting justice to help maintain the land. Know that sometimes justice must be tempered by mercy. For those truly unjust unleash the full wrath of Elaedec upon them. Her symbol is a pair of eyes, representing her judging gaze. Caendr- God of Victory and Luck Caendr is a popular god. Though sometimes thought to be unreliable (he occasionally favors those that do not pray to him, all in the name of luck), any sort of competition usually has its members praying to Caendr. During games in Uray he is honored with an empty seat for him to sit and watch the game. Afterwards his priests decorate the chair in the colors of the winning team to show his favor. It is common to pray to him before battle as well - one should note that Caendr requires you to do your best. He does not favor those who do not try. Dogma Caendr does not win battles, he helps those deserving to win battles. Always strive to do the best in your endeavors and Canedr shall grant you his favor. Know that sometimes your victory is out of your reach and you should in turn try to better yourself to make your next victory assured. Luck can help give you an additional edge in attaining victory but it is important to never count on it fully. Improve yourself in all area's so you can in turn be more assured a victory. His symbol is a laurel. Eraer- Goddess of Metalsmithing Eraer is a diligent god always working on her next project. Her followers believe in her core tenant that the shaping of metal helps shape oneself. Every smithy in Uray is said to be a shrine to her - and more broadly, every workshop is said to be a temple. Dogma Just as with the steel we must reforge ourselves. Temper your thoughts as you work the metal. Be stiff and ridged when needed but flexible as well. By forging our work we in turn forge ourselves. Shape the metal and direct it in the shapes you desire. Just as you will shape yourself and move to the shapes you desire. Forge the sword but also forge the plow. To know that not only do you supply for war but to supply for peace. Her symbol is a hammer. Kunah- the Goddess of Life Kunah sees all life as special no matter the creed, faith, and race, . All are blessed with her gaze. She blesses each newborn into the world with her warm smile. Dogma Promote life in all its forms. Life is a blessing and should be nurtured. Help bring life into the world and only take away life when it is needed. We all began our life as a newborn and must be nurtured throughout their lives. Respect those whose lives have passed on and keep their former bodies undefiled. For they too were once like you. Her symbol is a growing tree. Flud- God of Protection Flud is invoked before great journeys and in moments of danger. It is said that he shields the faithful with his own body, covered in scars from all the weapons that have pierced his armor. Flud acts as the guide of the faithful who pass to the service of the Gods in the Afterlife, protecting their souls. He is the patron god of bodyguards and those who want to protect others. Dogma Never betray your trust. Be vigilant in your protection of others. Protect those who cannot protect themselves. Aid those in learning how to protect themselves. Anticipate attacks and be ready. Help others with their protection of their mind and body. Never sacrifice those you are protecting for others or yourself. Know temperance in your charge of protection. Doing everything for others stunts them from growing into a better person. His symbol is a shield. Chuchifer- God of Knowledge Seen by many to be one of the most important gods, Chuchifer is said to bestow his knowledge unto whomever that seeks it - even knowledge that is better left unknown. Due to this, he is sometimes cursed by those who were bestowed with the knowledge of something that was better off unknown. Dogma Knowledge is needed in all things. Knowing more makes you smarter. Knowing more makes you wiser. Knowing more promotes the spread of knowledge. Knowledge should not be feared but embraced. Knowing another errors will in turn make sure you do not repeat them. Knowing something in turn lets you prevent it. Preserve knowledge and never destroy it unless it is too dangerous. His symbol is a book. Fydon- God of Love and Family Fydon is honored in every wedding and every courtship. He is also the god of familial and platonic love. Dogma Love is beautiful. Pursue it with passion. Love for your family, your friends, and your lover is kind. Know that love helps you in life as it in turn makes you wish to improve yourself. Always seek love with others as if you do you will spread love. Love is like the flame, warm and cheerful when nourished but will burn those who are not careful. Always try to nourish you love so that it may become a cheerful fire for you to warm your soul. His symbol is a fire to symbolize the warmth that love can bring. Gaizin - God of Strength, Courage and Bravery, Gaizin's teachings revolve around how the three aspects of himself are interlocked - while he will show them the way, they must strive to make themselves better in those three things. Dogma Value the three ideals of Gaizin. Remember that strength is important, but it is nothing without courage, courage is nothing without your bravery, bravery is nothing without the strength to use it. Revel in the challenge of a good fight, and never waver in the face of adversity , no matter how ominous. It is not weakness to need the help of others to be strong, brave, or courageous. It is a sign of being in tune with my ideals. Do not blindly charge into a fight for that lessens you and makes you not able to conform to my ideals. His symbol is a bull. Trouricum -God of Weather and Farming, Trouicum is a gentle god who's main concern is bringing good harvests to the peasantry - one of the main tenants of his teachings are that you should work the land and provide for others. However, he does have a fierce side and won't stop from bringing his wrath down upon those who would harm his works. Dogma Work the land as in turn that works yourself. Follow the seasons as that in turn reflects yourself. Be as my lightning and move swiftly when needed. Be like my rain and nurture the earth. Be like my snow and bring peace to the land. Listen to my words on the winds as they will help you. Plow the field and bring the bounty to those others. That in turn helps them become greater with food in their bellies. You help improve their lives and in turn that improves your own. His symbol is a cloud. Naelelli- the Goddess of Meetings and Gatherings Naelelli is a cheerful goddess and always eager to meet new people. Her teachings is that it is always good to meet those who are new, for who knows what you can find. Any sort of large gathering typically invokes her to ensure a good time is to be had by all. Dogma Meeting new people in turn lets you improve yourself. A new person met is in turn someone who can help improve yourself. Gather with others and enjoy their company. Gathering with others in turn helps you be happy and improve yourself. To help meet new people improve yourself in many ways. Learn to cook and learn to brew. Bring joy to people with your gifts at these gatherings. For in turn that improves everyone. Her symbol is a pair of clasped hands. Aelallix- the Goddess of the Land and the Hunt. Aelallix is a wild god, teaching that your passion and making yourself in tune with your surroundings can help make your life easier. She is also worshiped by those who take the lands natural bounty be it hunters or miners. Her other aspect is that of patience and willing to observe people. Dogma Embrace the wild and fear it not, because the wild ways are good ways. Embrace the land and become in tune with it. The land will tell you much and help shape you in new ways. Like the hunter you must be patient and observe. Losing this means that you have lost sight of what is important. The lands bounty can sustain you and the wildlife in it is there to help you. Observe them and learn from them. Take what you need and only what you need. Taking more weakens the land and in turn weakens you. Her symbol is a mountain range. Daros- God of Order, Honor and Laws Daros teaches that in order to better oneself, you must act with honor, seek to bring about order and stay true to your word. Lawbreaking, while against his teachings, is not of his concern. Dogma Uphold the Law wherever you go and punish those who do wrong under the law. Be vigilant in maintaining order in the land. Act with honor and you shall in turn have order in your life. Balance these three things and you shall be made better. Strive to maintain law and order in the land as that will bring stability. Always seek to improve the laws but do not make them convoluted. For that way lies a lack of order. His symbol is a scale. Choam- Goddess of Healing and Health Choam is typically prayed to when one is sick, injured o when one is trying to heal another. Her followers tend to be helpful and wish to heal all wounds whenever they can. Dogma Help all who hurt, no matter who they are. Choam can heal all wounds. Help end the suffering of others with the aid of the hand of Choam. Always try to maintain a healthy body, as a healthy body can prevent sickness. Help others maintain a healthy body as that will reduce suffering. Reassure those who are hurt that Choam shall help them- If not in this life than in the next, for Choam can heal all wounds. Her symbol is a hand. Aeree- the God of Music and Creativity Aeree's followers tend to be happy and break into song and dance at a moment's notice, for they know that music and dance carry the most powerful emotions - due to this, they tend to be at the whims of their emotions and feelings. They also know that the best way to express oneself is through the mediums of singing and dancing and try to show it. Dogma Music is the zest of being alive. Let the music flow through you as you dance. Create things to express yourself as expression of creativity helps improve yourself. Music can well up our deepest emotions and help calm the harshest of souls. Inspire others with your creations. Share them with the world as that will help others with their struggles. Bring the joy that music and your creativity brings to others. Join together with others in their joy and help create something more than you can on your own. Through this they in turn help you improve yourself and in turn help them. His symbol is a music note. Idekr- the Goddess of Memory and reverence, Where Flud is called upon to protect a soul, Idekr is called upon to remember one, usually at funerals. Followers of her tend to be lost in their memories, as well as being some of the most devout worshipers of all - they tend to honor all the gods equally. Followers of Idekr's teachings tend to be natural teachers, passing on their memories to others. Dogma Forget not the past or risk having the grim fate within the future. Remember your past mistakes and misgivings and understand where you go wrong in order to not only better yourself; but, ensures that you will not repeat them. Forget not the lost souls of friends and loved ones, nor forget your enemies. Know that your reverence for the departed dead shall honor them. By keeping their memories alive within you, you in turn make sure to keep them alive in your heart. Symbol is a circle. Elolel- God of the water and Change Often associated with the ever shifting waves of the rough Urayan seas, Elolel teaches his followers how to adjust to the changes that everyday life brings - no day is the same and being able to flow like the waves of the sea around these changes is how one must be. Followers also typically work on boats and the ocean - fishing ships, merchant ships, and so on, always counting on the changes that Elolel brings. His followers also work around these changes and try to make the changes reflect their actions. Dogma Follow the grace of the water. Embrace change like the flow of a stream. When something a great change happens in your life flow with that change and do not fight it. Like the water itself change may block your path for a time but eventually you are able to wear down that change and continue along your course. Be serene when need be forceful when needed as well. A change can wrack your life like a great storm but always know after the storm your calm will return. Tranquility is able to keep your life in shape. Know that you can flow through life and improve yourself this way. When a change happens adjust to it and do not fight it. His Symbol is a Fish Basic Tenents The two basic tenants of the faith of Uray are these: choice and service. You choose your god above the others and serve them the best that you can. Following one god above the others still means that you can ask for their help, but you do not follow their teachings. Each of the gods have their own afterlife where their followers go when they die, serving them after death. Though the gods are powerful, they choose to let their followers just be guided by them, letting them make their own choices in their service to them. After all, the gods won't do everything for you. Symbols of The Gods Worshipers wear the symbols of their God around their necks and keep it close to their heart. The symbols are typically made of a base metal and are blessed by a priest of that God. Holding it typically gives a sense of what that God is about. For example holding a symbol of Flud will give a sense of protection while holding a symbol of Fydon gives a sense of Love and Family. The Symbols are thought to be a direct link with their God. Typically those who wield the Sacred Power are more in tune with the God in question and some have been known to even move a bit on their own and talk in whispers. This is a sign of great favor although aside from some sparks of excess Sacred Power, they will not do much more than that. Typical Worship Typically you honor the Gods in your actions and words throughout the day and give prayers every so often. When you have doubts you would typically seek a priest of the God in question to talk to. They help guide you with others take on your problem. Going to a church devoted to the Gods is typically only held on grand occasions like Religious holidays and going to a church about twice a month. Typically there are separate churches devoted to each of the Gods but in Valmasia there is typically only one building with annexes for each of the Gods. A typical day in church will have a brief prayer session then readings from one of the many books written by worshipers of the Gods. After that there is another prayer session then blessings for those who ask before a final prayer session and they let out the church. A typical church session rarely goes over two hours aside from grand religious ceremonies. Holy Books There is no true one holy book for the Gods. There is typically several books accepted as words of wisdom compiled into several book. However for a book to be considered a holy text it needs to go before the Council of the Gods in Uray. There they judge it if it is worthy to be considered holy. If deemed so it is added to that Gods list of holy texts. Most people have one text with them that has many lessons stories and thoughts from their God from several different holy texts devoted to their God. Each book is typically unique to that individual and it is a great task that is given to a priest of that God to sit down and write the book for that follower based on their choices. Tales of the Gods are also considered Holy and woven into several great tomes. These provide lessons of that Gods ideals and history. The Afterlife Each God is thought to have a realm in the afterlife. When you die you go to serve at the side of your God in their realm, an aspect of Flud shall come to escort you to the realm of your particular god.This is seen as a reward for your years of service to the Gods. You never go hungry or want for anything and your soul becomes further purer as you continue your service Other Religions While credit is given to Kraus for making the world he is typically not actively worshiped. Azreal is typically respected because you are expected to honor the dead. There is mainly an indifference to other religions as most are too busy focusing on improving themselves via their gods guidance. This is also mainly because unlike other Gods the Gods of Uray take pretty active parts of their followers lives and have been known to talk to even the least of their worshipers. Category:Religion Category:Deities Category:Uray